Ash's Snorlax (Tom's Version)
Ash's Snorlax (Japanese: サトシのカビゴン Satoshi's Kabigon '') is the second and last Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Orange Islands region. History Orange Islands During his travels in the Orange Islands in ''Snack Attack, Ash arrived at the Seven Grapefruit Islands. Here, they discovered a grapefruit orchard that was under attack by a Snorlax that was eating everything in sight. Once it became apparent that it was a strong swimmer, concerns arose that it would consume the islands' vegetation within days. Ash, Misty, Tracey, and the Team Rocket trio attempted to take it down. However, Snorlax proved to be a highly defensive and very powerful battler, using Body Slam to flatten Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Arbok, and Victreebel easily. Lickitung's attack resulted in Snorlax seizing the tongue and using it as a napkin, Misty's Goldeen was almost eaten, and attacks from Misty's Staryu and Ash's Pikachu were barely felt. Jessie and James's attempts to put Snorlax to sleep (through deceit and hypnosis respectively), resulted in Snorlax sending them blasting off with a Mega Kick, but gave Ash and his friends the idea to lure Jigglypuff out to sing Snorlax to sleep. The plan succeeded and eventually managed to stop the Snorlax. This gave Ash and Pikachu the perfect opportunity to weaken it with Thunder and capture it while it was asleep. In A Way Off Day Off, Snorlax and the rest of Ash's Pokémon were sent out for lunch, and it promptly went to sleep. It woke up in time to attempt to devour the entire harvest of fruits Ash had gathered, but Tracey's Scyther warded it away. Once put to sleep by Jigglypuff, the group decided to let it sleep, and it once again awoke, devoured the entire plate of sandwiches that Tracey had prepared, and went back to sleep. Tracey noted that Snorlax was exercising far less and therefore ate far less, and Misty told Ash off for not really training it. It proved far too heavy for Team Rocket to steal, and this delayed them long enough for Ash to return and save the group. In Bound For Trouble, Snorlax made his battle debut in stopping a giant Rhydon. After holding an even ground with the huge Pokémon, Snorlax used Mega Punch to send Rhydon flying. In Pokémon Food Fight!, Ash mistook his Poké Balls and sent out a sleeping Snorlax instead of Charizard when fighting Gulzar. However, Snorlax's Poké Ball smashed on a rock and broke. Snorlax woke up in response to Gloom's attacks and crushed it, before trying to eat its flowers. Ash tried to recall Snorlax, but the Poké Ball was damaged and would not work. This forced Ash to drag Snorlax over a mountain to the nearest Pokémon Center in order to get his Poké Ball fixed. After failed attempts to drag Snorlax on rollers and luring it with a real apple, Ash dresses as an apple and made Snorlax chase him all the way to the Pokémon Center. It came to the rescue when Team Rocket held the food supply for ransom, easily defeating a super-powered Meowth and then sending Team Rocket blasting off with its newly learned Hyper Beam. It then proceeded to eat all of the food itself. Ash kept Snorlax on his team for the remainder of his time in the Orange Islands, but could not use it in the finals due to the fact that it would not wake up and needed to be switched with one of Ash's Tauros. After the tournament was won, Ash then decided to keep his Snorlax at Professor Oak's permanently because he could no longer feed it and only called upon its power in major battles. Johto In Better Eight Than Never, Ash surprised his friends by sending out Snorlax in his rematch with Clair. It dove underwater to dodge Kingdra's Hyper Beam, and then jumped out of the water to avoid Hydro Pump. It alternated between dodging and enduring attacks to tire Kingdra out. Once again diving underwater to avoid Hyper Beam, Snorlax knocked Kingdra out with its newly learned Ice Punch. However, this battle exhausted Snorlax, and a Dragon Breath from Clair's Gyarados paralyzed it, before it was knocked out by Hyper Beam. Snorlax was called up by Ash in Can't Beat the Heat! for use in the Silver Conference. It shook off a Fire Spin from Gary's Arcanine and defeated it with Hyper Beam. It then fought his Nidoqueen, which had already defeated Tauros. However, Nidoqueen proved no match for Snorlax; despite landing an airborne Double Kick, her Hyper Beam was countered with Ice Punch and defeated. However, Snorlax could not keep up with Scizor's speed and was knocked out by a Metal Claw to the face. Kanto Battle Frontier Later, Snorlax helped Ash earn the Guts Symbol from Greta in Wheel of Frontier. Scott notes that Ash picked unusual types to battle the Fighting-type specialist Greta. However, Snorlax used Protect to absorb the blows from her Hariyama, and then took it down with an Ice Punch. Against her Medicham, Protect failed and it was hit hard by Focus Punch, which sent it flying into Team Rocket. Once the battle was resumed, Snorlax was frozen by Ice Punch from Medicham but used Rest to recover while Medicham smashed through the ice. It was then pummeled by a series of Focus Punches, until its fully charged Hyper Beam propelled it into the ceiling and it crushed Medicham with a powerful Body Slam, giving Ash the victory. Sinnoh It appeared in An Old Family Blend!, alongside Ash's other Pokémon where it was reunited with Ash. It was not in its Poké Ball, like many of Ash's other Pokémon, but was found eating food from a kitchen in a restaurant. It was later used in the battle against the Team Rocket trio, but it was sleeping. Ash tried to wake up Snorlax, but it merely rolled over, tipping the Team Rocket mecha over in the process. Personality and Characteristics Snorlax is very lazy, responding only to food or battle (and not always the latter). It is a powerhouse eater, able to consume a year's worth of food in one helping. Its hunger often overcomes common sense too, as it tried to eat both Misty's Goldeen and Gulzar's Gloom, not recognizing them as Pokémon. However, this appetite is mirrored in its unparalleled strength and fitness. It is a very strong swimmer and is deceptively agile, along with its hugely powerful physical moves. Snorlax's main advantage is its huge defensive capabilities, with very few attacks capable of inflicting damage. Despite its laziness, Snorlax is a very affectionate Pokémon, and (when awake and focused) is very loyal to Ash. Its single-minded attitude towards food has subsided recently, shown in The Right Place and the Right Mime when it woke up purely because of Ash's presence. Typically, it would take a Tauros stampede to wake it up in other situations at Oak's lab. Moves Used Gallery Ash_Snorlax.png Ash_Snorlax_Headbutt.png|Using Headbutt Ash_Snorlax_Mega_Kick.png|Using Mega Kick Ash_Snorlax_Mega_Punch.png|Using Mega Punch Ash_Snorlax_Hyper_Beam.png|Using Hyper Beam Ash_Snorlax_Ice_Punch.png|Using Ice Punch Ash_Snorlax_Protect.png|Using Protect Ash_Snorlax_Rest.png|Using Rest Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Male Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters